


The Cats

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Kitties and dog, M/M, Other, mention of Sara x Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Here it is, the fic I said I was going to writeXDAnyhow, this is set in an AU where all Shinzoku and Shinzoku half breeds are Neko (some even with transformation capabilities), and all Mazoku and Mazoku half breeds are Shifter type creatures, always canine.So, there you go.And all the events (with some exceptions, since I'm using both manga and anime) have occurred before this, as per the course of KKM.Also, decided Berias is being kept as their uncle, as in the manga (!spoilers!) Sara states that Shinzoku are basically always born twins, and since their mother was a pureblood one...





	The Cats

The young king of Shou Shimaron, Saraleg(u)i, blinked golden eyes behind light purple lenses, and a soft smile appeared on his lips as he flipped his hair, regarding his younger twin with fondness, of course. Shaking his head, Sara stood up, and walking over towards his twin he brushed a hand over the blonde ears there, an exact replica of his own. His tail flicked gently, and he purred as he nuzzled Yelshi then stepped back to now regard Beryes (Berias). The man nodded his head first at Sara, then to the king of Seisakoku. Looking at his nephews, he realized he was relieved Dai Shimaron had still done nothing to them, recently anyhow. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he hummed and looked up, own ears startlingly contrasting his disguise of dark hair and non golden eyes. He saw no need to hide them, but whenever they were outside the castle, or anyone came for an audience, he'd hide them.  
  
Anyhow, he'd heard His Eminence, the former Daikenja, and current strategist slash intellect for the Maou, Ken Murata wanted to drop by today. He himself admired not only the curly coat of the Shifter, but also his intelligence and bravery. Was he also allowed to say the guy had tenacity? He shrugged at his own thoughts, then raised his head and spoke. "Sara, Yel-Yel, Geika wanted to come here today. Should I send a message saying yes, or are we declining him today?" Sara shrugged, saying "You may tell him he can come." As soon as the answer was given, Beryes went off to go to the nearest keeper, as their own hawks were out of it, the mother being sick and the rest her offspring not seeming to want to do anything at the moment. Of course, this also caused more work for them, and they'd even lost one or two hawks that had decidedly stopped eating one day. Anyhow, Sara watched Yelshi scamper off as soon as he'd given the okay for that message, and sighed softly as he shook his head at the action.  
  
 _Is he really that scared of him? I mean, I know he's half mazoku and formerly the Daikenja, but really?_ He huffed to himself, then sighed in boredom as he sat to wait.  
/small skip/  
Looking up, his tail flicked and ears perked at the sound of the horse outside. Beryes entered, entertaining the thought maybe they should take a walk while they waited, to give them something to do. "Where's Yel-Yel? We should take a walk, maybe stop at one of the shops for a snack." He knew the Shifter probably wouldn't be here until around dinnertime, which is why he was even suggesting this in the first place. Shrugging, Sara said "Sure, and Yelshi is in his room. I will go get him, then we can go." Sara went off, and shortly returned with his brother, saying "Let's go." Beryes nodded, and the three males headed out into the gentle shadows which seemed constantly at war today with the rays of the sun. Sara seemed to be musing at this, possibly thinking about Dai Shimaron, then shook his head and turned to the flowers lining the path they walked.  
  
"Look Yelshi! Aren't they beautiful? Just like Yuri Heika, and Murata Geika." Yelshi had nodded at that first part, and the bit about Yuri, but when Ken was mentioned he choked on a sound and froze. "Yelshi, are you alright?" "Yel-Yel? Are you alright?" To both answers, the younger twin nodded, and swallowed as he began to walk again.  
/small skip/  
They had walked for a bit, then found a place filled with all kinds of manner of wonderful treats, and so there had their snack. They had then returned home to grab a horse each to ride, and now were currently riding along a path, having just had a romp on the grounds first before setting out again. Sara was having a grand old time on the marvelous white mare, while Beryes was more refined on this chocolatey Palomino, and Yelshi rode the beautiful silver blue roan sister of the white mare that at one time had been gray. Both were older horses, so the silver blue roan was turning more gray by the day, but neither seemed to mind aged life, and still both played just like foals.  
  
As they were riding back, Sara spotted the brown horse and Ken riding it. "Murata Geika!" he called, urging Selkie towards them, Beryes looking back a moment as Yelshi kicked Yona into a gallop, then continuing on after Sara. Sara looked at Beryes, and not seeing Yelshi anywhere in sight whispered "Where is Yelshi?" "He went back to the castle." Beryes responded. "Ah. Murata Geika, let's head up now." he said, turning back to Ken. Ken nodded, having not noticed Yelshi in the first place and so assuming he'd remained at the castle. They rode on back to the castle, where the horses were released into the fields, and seeing some questionable behavior starting between Selkie and his stallion, Ken said "Alright, inside we go." as he looked at the others. Sara tilted his head, then gave a little giggle as he said "Alright, alright." They headed inside, Sara humming some soft tune as they walked. Ken noticed Yelshi didn't seem to be around anywhere, and spoke up. "Where is Yelshi?" he asked, as he tilted his head the slightest. Sara sighed as he said "Probably hiding out in his room..."  
  
Ken nodded, then said "So...dinner?" Beryes pulled off the hat hiding his blonde ears, flicking his tail free of his waistband, and said "The maids likely have it ready by now." He sent one of the younger maids, a cougar shifter from some tribe of unknown origin, to go bring Yelshi to dinner, ushering Sara and Ken ahead of him into the dining room. Ken saw Isabelle, a young unicorn maid from another tribe of unknown origin, setting up the tea cart, and smiled as he waved at her. "Isabelle! How are things between you and Mari?" Mari was the cougar maid, and judging by that huge blush Isabelle just displayed, he guessed the two had finally gotten around to 'that'. It had been found out a month or so after the two both started working for Sara, that they were actually betrothed to each other, a thing their fathers had decided upon to try and create trust between the two tribes, as Isa's father was the leader of their tribe, and Mari's father the leader of theirs. However, back then, Mari had refused to have anything to do with her fiancé, and Isa was so skittish of the cougar she too made no moves. Ken was glad they'd gotten that far finally, but hoped they also weren't being too naughty either.   
  
When Mari returned, she bowed her head and said "I'm sorry, sir, but he will not leave his room..." Ken looked up and said "Maybe I can help with that. I mean, I can make a pretty good girl's voice, or Mari could talk to him while I wait by the door with the food...But really, I think I ought to have a talk with him, don't you Saralegi?" Sara shrugged, then nodded as he said "Sure, go ahead." Ken nodded, getting a tray and putting the necessary things upon it, then motioned Mari to follow him. She nodded, trotting on silent feet just as a cougar might pad through the mountains. When they reached the room, she knocked then backed away and said "Master Yelshi, your food is here." She then turned and scampered off, leaving Ken and the food. He silenced a chuckle as he watched. Yelshi opened his door, fully expecting it to be the golden-brown haired girl there, and was startled to see instead that it was Ken. Squeaking, he tried to slam the door shut, but Ken stopped this with a foot, saying "Yelshi..." He walked into the room, causing Yelshi to backtrack to the window, then cursed when the Neko jumped out the window.  
  
He set the tray on the desk in the room, then ran back to the dining room. "He went out the window...We meed to stop him, if he goes into the street he could get hit...It's just as safe here as our world, meaning it's actually not safe here at night either." Beryes had already rushed outside upon seeing Ken running towards the dining room, and now Sara grabbed Ken's hand and ran too. Ken made a sound of surprise, then shrugged and found his footing, keeping pace. "Hey, you guys have a hot spring now. Would it be possible to entice him with that?" Sara nodded at Ken's question, saying "He loves the hot spring. However, we should first use the showers right inside." Ken nodded, then pulled Sara along as he began to run faster, Sara following him now. Sara pulled his hand away to rush at Yelshi, jumping and grabbing hold of him, falling to the ground and rolling to a stop a few feet before the road. "Don't ever do that again! You could have been killed!" Sara hissed, and Yelshi whimpered "B-But..." Sara shook his head, saying "Calm down. Let's go bathe, then soak in the hot spring." Yelshi purred, then blushed and nodded. In the room, Sara dumped the water over Yelshi's soapy hair, the younger twin's eyes shut and ears laying down to avoid getting soap and or water in them. Sara himself purred as Ken dumped water on his hair, gentle fingers running through it as well. Finishing up, they pulled towels about themselves and headed into the spring.   
  
As they soaked there, Sara began to pick up on something, and said "Yelshi, are you in heat?" Yelshi leaped up quick at that, splashing water and the movement causing rather a loud sound as well. However, Ken grabbed hold of him before he could escape this time, pulling the Neko down to sit on his (Ken's) legs, the younger twin thrashing now. "Yelshi, Yelshi calm down." he muttered into his ear, and a shudder ran through the Neko. Sara sighed, watching Ken try to calm his twin, then finally Yelshi seemed to wear himself out and panted as he sank down against the former Great Sage. Ken sighed, then blinked as Yelshi said "Oh, the moon..." and noticed the Neko looking at it. "I am the moon." he chuckled, then looked at Sara. He sighed as he said "Guessing you need to get it out of your system?" Sara shrugged, saying "You could come to me tomorrow..." Ken said "I'm...going to take Yelshi back to his room then, and try to help him." Sara nodded, getting out of the spring to help get Yelshi up, then watching them out before going to the dining room to finish dinner, after putting his clothes back on of course. Ken, meanwhile, gently laid Yelshi on the bed, making sure to lock the door and the window, then got the tray of food. "Yelshi, are you hungry?" he asked, and despite shaking his head the Neko's stomach growled at that moment. Blushing, Yelshi huffed a bit as he snatched the bread and soup, eating those then trying to squirm under the blanket to hide from Ken.  
  
 _Sigh_ "Yelsh, don't hide from me..." The somewhat playful and affectionate nickname he loved to hear, this time made him blush and shiver. "M-Murata Geika..." _At last, a reaction_ "Yelsh, please let me help you. I don't want some unruly tom cat or visiting Shifter trying to take you..." Ken said. Yelshi whimpered and shook his head, then shivered when a gentle hand managed to find the side of his face and stroke it. "M-Mura..." he whined, panting faintly at the light touch. Murata smiled as he pet the side of Yelshi's face, then gently drew back the blanket to look down at him, still smiling. Yelshi tried to cover himself, but Ken huffed and took his wrists in his hands. "Yelsh, no hiding." he scolded, and Yelshi squirmed a little under his gaze. "Good boy." Ken said, brushing a hand down his body. Yelshi squeaked and rubbed against it a bit. Noticing Ken preparing to Shift, he whimpered a little, but Ken said "Relax. I'm only going to lick you and make you feel a little good. I promise I'll turn back, but that form puts you at ease, yeah?" Yelshi swallowed, nodding in answer at that. Ken smiled and nuzzled him, then shifted into his fluffy dog form, nuzzling the Neko and making him squeak and giggle a bit.  
  
Ken smiled at this, then set to work. He licked and pawed gently at Yelshi, nuzzling him once in awhile as well. He had Yelshi roll over, licking down his back to his rump, then gently licking on his rump as the Neko mewled and squirmed a little bit. He kept licking, huffing when the blonde tail hit him on the side of the neck and face, then got a mischievous look as he caught it gently and nibbled on it. Yelshi squeaked, shuddering, and Ken nibbled then set it down under a gentle paw hold and licked some more, seeming to smile when Yelshi began to pant. This was also the point he stopped and let Yelshi roll back over, moving so he was looking at the Neko's face, one leg up over his body as he wagged his tail and crouched there beside him. The Neko panted and had his eyes shut, but when his breathing calmed he opened them to look at the dog, then put his hands on soft furred cheeks and brought their foreheads together. Ken woofed softly and flicked out his tongue to lick the Neko's nose, nuzzling him then pulling back and looking at him. His eyes held the message he was going to turn back now, and Yelshi whimpered but only nodded at him.  
  
Ken smiled as he transformed back, humming gently as he leaned over Yelshi and brought their lips together. The Neko squeaked softly, but sure enough soon began to respond in kind. He was left panting, when Ken gently pulled back and allowed his eyes to wander. The Neko's cheeks went red as he saw that Ken was looking him over, and he said "M-Mura..." Ken chuckled softly as he nodded at the blonde, then softly said "It's time." Yelshi quivered at this, but nodded all the same, closing his eyes. Ken made soft little, reassuring sounds as he went in search of the cream he was sure Yelshi had in here, and was justly rewarded by one of the drawers. He continued the sounds as he returned, coating his fingers one by one, and one by one he slid them inside. Yelshi whimpered at first, then began to moan, and he smiled as he soon slipped them back out to coat his member in the cream, gently warning Yelshi first (while applying a little more to his hole), then placed himself right at his entrance, before pushing inside him. Yelshi yelped, but Ken quieted him down gently then began to move once sure he was ready for it. He was soon rewarded by a steady stream of moans intertwined with panting breaths, then Yelshi said "A-Ah! T-There..." and he thrust harder until the Neko was cumming with a yelp, insides tightening soon bringing his own sweet release. He smiled as he slipped from the Neko, nuzzling him, then left and came back with a moist rag to clean up. Task accomplished, he laid down with Yelshi to sleep, saying "Good night, Yelsh."  
  
/skip to morning/  
The former Great Sage smiled as he brought the Seisakoku King breakfast in bed, and Yelshi smiled and thanked him. "I should probably go to Sara now..." he sighed, and the Neko waved him off. Arriving to the other Neko's room, he yelped as he was pulled inside, and (skip, sorry)...  
Ken glared at Sara as he panted, and Sara looked sheepish as he rubbed a cheek with a finger. "I'll make it up to you by letting you top next time?" he asked, and Ken shrugged and nodded. "I suppose you will." he said darkly, then closed his eyes.  
  
 _(And another skip, and all that really happens is they go down for lunch. Yes, that is how long they all stayed in bed)_  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> moved...
> 
> title is subject to change


End file.
